Alice of Human Sacrifice - songfic
by zephiiaa
Summary: A songfic for the song by Vocaloid- Alice of Human Sacrifice. This songfic includes many graphic scenes including blood, and gore.
1. The First Alice

**The First Alice**:

The first Alice was a red one, Alysson of Spades. She wielded a sword in her hand, which cut down anything in her way. This Alice was a ruthless killing machine who had to be caught.

* * *

She went to the forest one day, leaving a trail of red from her bloody sword. She heard a rustling sound, faint, but still there. 'Weird,' she thought. Alysson shrugged it off and continued.

As she went deeper into the forest, the sound got louder. _'I must be imagining things,'_ she thought. More rustling. _'Okay, I'm not going crazy,'_ she muttered. "Who's out there?! I swear I'll kill you!" she yelled out, clenched her sword tightly.

Suddenly, tendrils and brambles shot out of the foliage, and wrapped around her ankles and wrists.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Alysson shouted angrily, struggling against the thorns. Many cuts formed around her body where the thorns dug in her skin. Tired and beaten, she gave up the fight and let the vines take her.

The vines dragged Alysson into the thick trees until they stopped in what looked like a cell of roses. She was pushed in by something, then locked inside.

"You can't lock me in here! You forget that my sword can cut through anything!" She grabbed at her side, but her sword was not there. Alysson fell to the floor breathing heavily. "I will escape this wretched place. You hear me?!" she yelled, banging her fists against the bars. She gave up, and slumped over.

She was tired. Her body was bloody, bruised, and ragged. Alysson was trapped in the heart of the forest where nobody would find her. No one would ever have known she had existed if it weren't for the blood red path she had made.

* * *

**Woo, author notes! So yeah, here's the first chapter of my songfic. I know, it's short and kind of bad, but it's a starter. Just wait until the next chapters owo. The red Alice is supposed to represent Meiko in the song, if you didn't realize it. So, yup. See you next chapter~! **

**Zephy out. *takes off into sky on a narwhal***


	2. The Second Alice

**The Second Alice:**

The second Alice was a fragile blue one, Alex of Diamonds. He sang to all of Wonderland with his beautiful voice, filling the land with falsely created notes. His voice was very soothing, yet somewhat eerie at the same time. All the citizens of Wonderland loved to hear him sing, and he enjoyed singing to them.

* * *

Alex was very adored in this crazy blue world he had created. This new Alice could be compared to a rose. He was gentle, kind and graceful.

One day, Alex had to leave his town for errand. When he came back a few hours later, the town was empty, and quiet. He looked around shops and houses trying to find everybody. "Hello?" he called out. "Anyone here?"

As Alex walked into Town Square, he stumbled upon something. He looked down to see what it was, and when he did, tears welled up in his eyes.

What he tripped on was a body.

They were scattered around the square, pools of blood everywhere. Some bodies were decapitated, some missing other body parts like arms and legs. In the middle of this all, was a woman with a crazed look in her eyes. She was dressed in red, or was that blood? Maybe it was both. She was also wielding a sword, which was now drenched in blood. Alex was about to run, but it was too late. The psychopath turned and looked at him, her wicked smile becoming wider.

"Oh, a survivor? Why don't we just make this quick?" she said. She tossed her blade to the side and pulled out a gun. "Bye-bye, little blue boy!"

The shot rang through the air.

Alex put his hand to his chest where the bullet ripped through. He took his hand away, and it was already staining crimson red. He sank to his knees and fell over on his side. The light left his eyes, and this "rose" sadly blossomed in red.

The one who was loved was now forgotten.

* * *

**Poor Alex, I'm sorry, but I had to do this to you. So who do you guys think the woman in the square was? _(ithinkit'sprettyobviousbutokay) _Nope, I'm not revealing her identity yet, so stay tuned and find out next chapter~! :3 **  
**I know, these chapters are so short..*sigh* sorry 'bout that, folks. But I promise, later chapters will be longer!...I think. Haha...*shot***  
**Believe me, I'm trying, you guys. Alright let's get the ideas rolling~**

**Zephia...AWAAAAAY**


	3. The Third Alice

**The Third Alice:**

The third Alice was a little green one, Alice of Clover. All of Wonderland adored her, and found her to be very cute and endearing. This Alice would charm people to her every beck and call, and they abided to her wishes. She had created a very strange, green country.

* * *

Alice became the queen of this green country at a young age. Her subjects never wavered in their loyalty to her, as if she had them under a spell of control.

Now, even this powerful Alice had a weakness. She was afraid of losing her power to Death. She would stay up every night sobbing to herself in the darkness, remembering that some time, she would have to give up her high position as queen when the day came for her to succumb to oblivion. Alice didn't accept the fact that even _she_ will die someday, whether it be by the hand of assassination, or age.

Caught up by this distorted dream of hers, Alice slowly started going mad. Paranoia and madness started consuming her, and she rarely ever left her room.

One day, she just couldn't take in anymore, and Alice snapped. She was growing desperate, and searched through many books, personal accounts, and journals, _anything_ that would lead her to a way to summoning Death itself. After finding everything she needed, she proceeded to perform the ceremony.

A large circle with many different markings was drawn in the middle of her room and ringed with candles. There stood Alice in the middle, chanting words of an ancient dialect. When she finished her chanting, the flames suddenly became emerald, and shot up into the air, while the floor around the summoning circle glowed the same ghastly green.

"ALICE, QUEEN OF THE CLOVER KINGDOM. STATE YOUR PURPOSE FOR SUMMONING ME TO THIS WRETCHED PLACE."boomed a voice, and suddenly a swirling portal appeared in front of Alice. Out of the portal that shared the same emerald as the circle and candle flames, stepped a figure, clad in a long jet black cloak that covered the speaker's face and pooled around his feet.

Alice gulped. "Oh mighty Death, I would like to strike a bargain with you."

"A bargain, you say?" Death questioned, slightly interested by what the young queen had to say.

"Yes. I wish to be immortal. I want to escape your deathly clutches." she explained, voice wavering a bit at the end.

'_This foolish girl. She believes she can escape oblivion? She doesn't realize the curse that comes with immortality.' _Death thought to himself. '_She amuses me though. Maybe I'll give her what she wants. This could prove to be interesting.' _he smiled under the shade of his hood. "To complete this transaction, I'm going to need something in return." he paused, to think about it. "How about your remaining sanity?"

Alice was shocked by this, but she didn't care. She was blinded by her craving for immortality was just too strong. "Deal."

"The deal has been done." With that last sentence, there was a flash of light, and Death disappeared.

Alice laughed to herself a little. Then louder, and louder, until her uncontrollable laughter was bouncing off the walls and filling her room.

"Finally. I'm immortal! I'll rule this country _FOREVER!_"

* * *

**Oh my gosh that was such a long unannounced hiatus! I'm so very sorry for that, please forgive me ;-;**

**I'll be updating more frequently now, so you can all look forward to that! Also, this story is almost coming to an end. I don't remember if I mentioned this some time earlier, but this whole fanfic is based off of the song Alice of Human Sacrifice by Vocaloid. I suggest you go check it out~**

**All that being said, I'll see you next chapter!**

**Zephia out.**


	4. The Fourth Alice

**The Fourth ****Alice**

The fourth Alice, Alice of Hearts, was actually a pair of twins sporting yellow. The siblings were known as Alicia, who was a stubborn girl, and Allen, who was the smarter of the two.

* * *

The two were having a tea party in their rose garden, oblivious to all the horrific events going on around Wonderland, when a bird flew over to them carrying a letter in its beak. The letter was then dropped on the table, and the bird flew away, back to where it came from.

Allen picked it up. The letter was in an envelope that was slightly tinged with green, and sealed with the Clover Kingdom crest. He flipped it over to see who it was from, finding out that the sender was Queen Alice herself. Alicia snatched the letter from her brother, opened it, and read the message out loud.

_"Dear Alicia and Allen of Hearts,_

_I would like to formally invite you to my castle in the Kingdom of Clover." _Alicia took a break to look up at Allen, her eyes shining. Allen was a skeptical and had slight suspicions as to why the Queen would suddenly invite them over. Alicia continued on. _"To get there from where you are at, you'll have to go through many doors in the forest. After you make your way out of there, you'll find Clover not too far away. Hope to see you there! -Queen Alice"_

Alicia had an excited look on her face. "Allen! This is our chance to meet the queen!"

"Alicia, I don't think this is a good idea-" Allen began, but Alicia was already dragging him along. _'That Alicia,' _he sighed. _'Isn't she the least bit suspicious as to why we're suddenly being summoned? And to make us go through the _forest_? I'm sure there are safer ways to get to Clover...'_

They climbed into their boat to sail inland towards the forest area. When they arrived, Allen tried once again to get Alicia to go back. "We should return to the garden, Alicia," he tried. "What about the tea party? You wouldn't want our pastries to go to waste."

"Silly Allen, we can always have a tea party some other time! This is the _queen_ we're talking about!" Alicia ignored his protests and dragged him along by the hand.

"Alicia listen to me! This can't be good if we have to go through the forest!"

But it was too late. He was ignored once again, and the twins entered the forest of Wonderland.

* * *

The two encountered the doors Queen Alice mentioned in the letter. There were four, each with different markings on them. The first door was a yellow one bearing a heart, the second one was green and had a clover, the third, blue one bore a diamond, and the final door was red and had a spade. The spaded door was the largest one, and many roses were growing all around it. Taking in a deep breath, Alicia and Allen opened the door together revealing a dark room lined with more roses.

The twins stepped inside and inspected the room. It looked like the other rooms they passed through, and they continued on.

What the twins overlooked though, was a pair of glowing eyes watching them from the shadows of the rose bushes.

* * *

It was starting to get dark when the siblings left the room, so they decided to make camp for the night. Alicia was starting to settle down at the base of a tree, but Allen still stood, alert.

"Alicia, don't you think maybe we should sleep in the trees instead?" he suggested. "It'll probably be safer."

"Allen, you silly goose! We're not squirrels!" she giggled, then turned to go to sleep. "Night, brother!"

"Good night, sister," replied Allen as he went to lay down by Alicia. They closed their eyes, and soon enough, they went to sleep.

* * *

There was a rustling in the bushes near the place Alicia slept. Deep in sleep, she barely stirred. Allen was also fast asleep. A figure looked over at the siblings. A grin slowly spread across her face. A blade flashed in the moonlight.

_'Oh how cute,' _the figure thought to herself. _'Two sleeping children. This won't be as fun 'cos they're not awake, but I have to take advantage of this chance. It's the least I can do for the kids who foolishly freed me from my prison. Plus, I'm _dying _to test out this new blade Queen Alice delivered to me.'_

The figure stepped out into the light. Allyson, her red dress in rags, smiled viciously. She walked over to where the twins lied asleep and vulnerable. She held her blade high above Alicia. _'Ladies first!'_

She brought down her sword over Alicia's neck, crimson splashing out onto the tree, onto the boy, and on Allyson's ragged outfit. Allen woke up to the sudden dampness, opening his mouth to gasp in surprise at the scene portrayed in front of him, but was interrupted by a slash to his throat. He fell backwards, blood dripping from his mouth and gurgling in his throat, until the light finally left his eyes and he went limp.

"Might as well do some finishing touches," Allyson said, studying her work.

* * *

"Nighty night, children," she whispered, and headed back into the shadows to escape the forest, and make her way to the Kingdom of Clover.

Alicia had been rearranged to be holding her own head like a teddy bear, with Allen holding her beheaded body. The two would continue their dreaming and wander the grounds of Wonderland together forever.

* * *

**Darn it Allyson, why'd you have to kill the kids****?! I guess it's my fault though since that's how I wrote it out...Heh... *shot* Anyways, that was the last chapter this fanfic. Hope you liked it~! I'll probably make an epilogue for this since it kind of ended on that note of suspense with Allyson and all. Also, I'd just like to point out who is representing who in this fanfic. It's based off the original song by Vocaloid (as I had mentioned before), so each character represents each vocalist (there were a few too many though that I couldn't fit in the description btw). Allyson = Meiko, Alex = Kaito, Alice = Miku, Alicia = Rin, and Allen = Len.**

**For the epilogue I mentioned earlier in this note, it will not have anything to do with the song, and will be purely from my imagination.  
Hope to see you in the final chapter(?) of Alice of Human Sacrifice!**


	5. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Allyson trekked through the forest of Wonderland, her sword trailing behind her and dripping fresh blood. _'Man,' _she thought. _'I should have brought the little girl's head along with me. She would have made such a good mantle piece.' _She sighed and continued on. _'This new blade is actually really nice though,' _Allyson had to admit. It shone in the light of the moon, and the glittering jade hilt was absolutely marvelous.

* * *

After what seemed like several hours of walking through the forest, the trees finally thinned out and the shining, magnificent, emerald palace of Clover stood in the distance. Allyson stopped in her tracks to gaze at its beauty. She swiftly wiped her blade clean on her already crimson dress, and quickened her pace to reach her destination faster and change out of her tattered apparel.

"Wow." Allyson stood in front of the gates to the Clover palace, frozen in awe. She made a move to enter when she was stopped by a guard.

"Halt! Who goes there?" he demanded.

"I do. Now move and let me pass; I have business to attend to here," Allyson answered, trying to shove her way past him, and failing as he pushed her back to where she stood before. "Why you..." she growled, slowly raising her mighty sword.

"Hee hee! There's no need for that, Allyson dear!"

Allyson spun around upon hearing the laughter that belonged to none other than Queen Alice.

"It's okay, Mr Guard man. She's with me," the young woman said, and smiled.

"Queen Alice! My apologies, I didn't know-," the guard began.

"No, no. It's fine. Now, Allyson, let us go discuss what it is that I called you here for~! Hee hee!" Alice sang as she took off, skipping.

_'This girl is a real nutjob,'_ Allyson thought, rolling her eyes as she followed. _'And she looks like she's only 15! How did she get that much power in her hands at such a young age?"_

* * *

"Here we are! My private chambers~" Alice said as she shut the door, and checked the windows to make sure no one was spying before she drew the curtains. "Now, as to why I invited you here. Well, I have a surprise for you!" she squealed, and started jumping up and down. "I'm so excited to tell you!"

"Then tell me already. I don't have all day, you know," the red-clad mercenary snorted, inspecting her nails.

"Okay, okay. You won't believe this, but there's a new 'Alice' in Wonderland! Supposedly, he's the Diamond reincarnation of the blue one you killed!"

Allyson looked up from her nails to look at the young queen. _'A new Alice? What is this girl talking about? And a reincarnation of the blue boy? Does she really believe in that stuff?' _"What do you mean by that?" she asked, lowering her gaze at the girl standing before her. But something even stranger than the queen's statement startled Allyson. For a moment, she could have sworn she'd seen Alice's normally cheerful face distort into a dark grimace, and then disappear just as fast as it had appeared.

"Oops, didn't mean to say that; I guess it just slipped out of my mouth! Ignore that part,'kay?" the girl tried to cover up, smiling. "Anyways, I want you to find the person I was talking about, and bring him here. He is Alistair, a teenage boy donning purple. You're now dismissed."

"Yes, your highness," Allyson said, bowing and beginning to make her leave. _'Annoying brat.'_

"He's in the Valley of Mushrooms by the way!" Alice called to Allyson, who responded by a wave of acknowledgment without turning around.

* * *

Allyson trudged along in the Valley of Mushrooms. "Stupid Alice. Stupid Alistair. Stupid mushrooms," she grumbled to herself, kicking the clumps of fungi that scattered the ground. "Why do I have to do Alice's dirty work anyway? I'm Allyson the all-mighty!" She gave one final kick to a mushroom, sending it flying through the air and into a mass of tall mushrooms a ways in front of her.

"Ow!" resounded a male voice from the direction of the flying fungus.

The red-clad woman jolted upright upon hearing the voice. She smiled to herself. _'That must be the Alistair brat Alice was talking about.' _She headed towards the sound, hacking down the tall mushrooms that stood in her way. Allyson found herself in a clearing surrounded by fungi, and in the center was a teenage boy dressed in purple rubbing his forehead. "You there! Are you the one called Alistair?" she demanded, pointing her sword at the boy.

The teenager flinched at the sight of the blade and scooted backwards to avoid it. "Y-yes, what of it?"

"Alright, that was easy. You're coming with me," Allyson then grabbed Alistair by the collar and roughly started dragging him back in the direction she came from.

Alistair wrenched himself from the woman's grasp and got up. "Wait! First of all, I can walk, thank you very much. Second, I have no idea who you are, and lastly, where are you taking me?"

Allyson stared at the boy, her amber gaze unwavering. "The name's Allyson, not that it matters. I was sent on Queen Alice's orders to retrieve you and bring you back to the palace. Now let's go." She started heading in the same direction that they were walking in before Alistair interrupted.

"Queen Alice? Why would she-"

"You just don't stop asking questions, do you? Now shut up, or I'll cut off your tongue," the red-donning woman interrupted, causing Alistair to cover his mouth and mutter a small "Sorry ma'am,".

* * *

When Allyson and Alistair arrived at the Clover palace, they, oddly, weren't greeted by the young queen. Allyson wandered the halls looking for Alice, with Alistair trailing behind her, until she heard a voice coming from a slightly opened door.

"Would you like some more tea, Allen? No, Alicia, you already had three tarts! You can't have another!"

Allyson opened the door to peer inside to find the queen sitting alone at a table set up for a tea party with four people.

"Allyson! Alistair! You made it in time for the tea party!" Queen Alice greeted the two. "Alicia, I sad no more tarts!" she added, turning and swatting at the air.

The newcomers exchanged looks. "Um, Alice? I brought the boy. And aren't you a little too old to be playing tea party with imaginary friends?" Allyson questioned.

The young queen gasped. "These aren't imaginary friends! They're Allen, Alicia, and Alex, the other Alices you killed!" she explained, motioning to the three empty seat at the table. "Anyways, let us go to the throne room and I will explain why I told you to bring Alistair here." Alice got up and started skipping to the mentioned room.

Alistair stood in the back, behind Allyson, silent as a shadow. He actually wished he was a shadow the moment Alice passed by, giggling to herself with a dark smile on her face. _'Man,' _he thought. _'This is our queen? She's crazy! Insane! And Allyson?' _he gulped. _'She killed three people...Maybe even more than that! I'm surrounded by crazy people!'_

"Oi, purple punk! Let's get a move on it!" Allyson's yell started Alistair out of his thoughts and he hurried after her.

* * *

"So," Alice began, settling into her throne. "I would like to discuss important matters with both of you." Pointing to Alistair, she added. "You, starting now, you are my right hand and will be succeeding me if I die."

"Me? But, I'm new here, I'm not familiar with anything! If anything, shouldn't Miss Allyson be your right hand? She's obviously more experienced than me!" Alistair protested. "And what is this 'if I die' business? Everyone dies, right...?"

"Oh my sweet Alistair, you just don't understand, do you?"

It couldn't be mistaken this time. The dark flash that Allyson saw last time was back, but this time, it wasn't only for an instant. It was almost like the young queen's face and personality changed completely, making Allyson and Alistair jump in shock.

"Allyson here just isn't fit for that kind of job. She's a mercenary not fit to be a queen. Does that answer your question?" the queen snapped. "And just forget I ever said that last part."

Allyson was couldn't believe her ears. _'Did she really just appoint the purple boy as successor and diss me right in front of my face?! I've been wandering Wonderland longer than both of these brats! I should be ruling this place!' _"I can't take this anymore!" All of her rage was released and she marched up to Alice, unsheathing her sword. "I should be the queen of Wonderland! Not this kid, nor you!" With that last word, Allyson thrust her blade into the queen's vital area, and Alice fell backwards into her throne, limp.

Tossing her blade on the ground next to her, Allyson took Alice's crown off her head and placed it on her own. "I am now the queen of Wonderland!" Her crazed laughter filled the whole room. Turning and pointing a finger at Alistair, she threatened, "If you even attempt to stop me from ruling to make yourself king, you'll end up with the same fate as-" She was interrupted by a fit of coughing and was confused by the blood that flew out of her mouth with each cough. Looking down, she saw her own blade protruding from her chest. Blood soaked her already crimson dress, and she turned her head back, tears of frustration pooling in her eyes, to see Alice, panting and weak, holding the sword in one hand and clutching her wound with the other. Alice brought the blade back, and Allyson crumpled to the floor.

"Foolish, power-hungry Allyson. You cannot kill me, for I am immortal. I am Alice, forever the ruler of Wonderland." She sank back into her throne. "Alistair, clean this up. And find me a new dress while you're at it."

"Yes ma'am," Alistair thawed out from his frozen stance of terror and quickly left the room, horrified by the events that took place right in front of him.

Alice sighed. _'How stupid. Allyson thought that she could become the queen of Wonderland,' _she thought to herself. _'This land is mine, and mine only. I only had to set up that lie with Alistair being my successor to get rid of Allyson.' _she smiled. _'I will be the eternal ruler of Wonderland, and no one will change that, ever.'_

* * *

**And that is it! There's the end of my Alice of Human Sacrifice songfic. That was a real plot twist huh? I try. uvu *shot* By the way, this epilogue didn't have anything to do with the actual song, and is purely from my imagination. I hope you liked how it turned out, and thanks for sticking with me this long, even with my long hiatus a few chapters back~ I really enjoyed writing this, and i hope you all enjoyed reading it! Thanks again for reading my fanfic :D  
**


End file.
